


Plucking the Littlest Rose

by roryfreisthler



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 76th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anti-Villain, Aromantic Johanna Mason, Aromantic Katniss Everdeen, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Katniss Everdeen, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, Flashbacks, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, POV Coriolanus Snow's Granddaughter, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-War, Villain Katniss Everdeen, rape flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Just like everyone knew would happen, Lavinia Snow is reaped for the 76th Hunger Games, and Katniss Everdeen is her mentor. Nearly certain she is going to her death, she plans to do anything she can to fuck up the former rebels' plans for revenge. But Katniss has always had a weakness for young teenage girls who look like her sister, especially when they've had a dark past.(Coriolanus Snow's granddaughter's Hunger Games.)
Relationships: Coriolanus Snow's Granddaughter & Original Character(s), Coriolanus Snow's Granddaughter/Original Female Character(s), Coriolanus Snow/Coriolanus Snow's Granddaughter, Katniss Everdeen & Coriolanus Snow's Granddaughter, Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Plucking the Littlest Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the prequel and have probably forgotten a lot about the books/movies due to memory issues and time, so this might not be entirely canon-compliant.

It’s the day of the reaping. Normally this would cause excitement in the population of the Capitol, with the Games being the annual entertainment event and all. Panem et Circuses. Bread and Circuses. The districts are the bread, the Games the circuses.

  
But this year it’s different, for the remnants of what once was the Capitol. There’s no question that I, Lavinia Snow, will be reaped for the Hunger Games this year. As the granddaughter of President Snow, I am the most notable living reminder of Panem's former dystopian regime. 

  
My mother’s face tightens as she secures a ribbon around my braid and pulls up the zipper of a silk dress that I wore at my grandfather’s funeral, which we're both sure the public will notice. There’s no doubt that he was a bad, bad man, but why are they punishing me for his deeds? Surely his death is enough. Katniss Everdeen doesn't know this, but when the rebellion was ongoing, I would wear my hair like hers. I didn't like the violence any more than she did, even though I grew up in the Capitol. I was insulated from being chosen to fight, but that didn't mean I was entertained by the violent deaths of children around my age.

  
She holds up a white rose, one of the few from our genetically engineered garden that still bloomed successfully after all of the destruction during the Second Rebellion. It smells stronger than a “garden variety” white rose, and the smell almost makes me keel over, reminding me of the times I used to spend with my grandfather – the good, the bad, and the horrible. I nod, however much I hate the smell, and she tucks the rose under the ribbon. 

  
We walk down to the stage where we all used to watch, from booth seats, the interviews with the contestants. Today I will be a contestant. Name after name is called, bringing the total to twenty-four, the traditional number for the Games. I walk up, conscious of all the eyes on me. 

  
***

  
There's no talk between all of us as we are shipped to the Coin Penthouse. After the tragic heart attack that former President Coin suffered , the penthouse that had been designed to house the competitors of her suggested 76th and final Hunger Games was named after her. There have been whispers that her heart attack was caused by poison, but the autopsy determined her death was by natural causes. Then again, my grandfather managed to secretly poison individuals in the Capitol government for decades, so I'm not sure I believe the report. I firmly believe that one of the rebels who had voted against these Games assassinated her – just not in time to stop my nearly inevitable death.

  
There’s no time for small talk or alliance planning once we arrive at the penthouse, as we’re immediately sent off to our mentors. I’ve heard that they’ll be mostly the families of deceased victors and competitors, angry former citizens of the Districts who had to see their family die and want to watch the suffering of the descendants of those who made those deaths happen. 

  
As the door to my suite closes and locks behind me, I look up at the telltale braid falling down the back of my mentor, standing with her back to me.

  
“Katniss Everdeen,” I say.

  
She turns around, and her eyes bore into me, half poison and half pity. I wonder if she thinks I look like her dead sister. I’ve been told as much. “Lavinia Snow.”

  
***  
After a few minutes of us staring at each other (I’m not sure if it’s a contest) I break the silence. “So, did you choose to mentor me, or was it an assignment?”

  
“Johanna thought it would be a good idea, and I agreed,” the Mockingjay answers.

  
Right, Johanna Mason. She was one of the victors put in the Quarter Quell arena with Katniss Everdeen, and they ended up becoming reluctant allies. She is also the host for this year’s Hunger Games. It’s appropriate for her vicious nature. 

  
“Are you in love with her?” I ask, and immediately regret it. Asking my father’s worst enemy questions about her love life isn’t going to endear me to her.

  
To my surprise, she answers me. “Considering we’re married, to some degree, although I’ve never been normal with how I love. Neither has she. I do expect you to keep that a secret, but I imagine it won’t be hard to do that for a month or so.”

  
It’s not like I expected anything different, but it hits differently to hear that my mentor is so confident that I will die. 

  
“Are you in love with anyone?” she asks me, with a smirk.

  
“I had some flings at school, but after the rebellion no one wanted to date the girl who was marked for death,” I answer, trying to be as flippant as possible. After all, there’s no point in pretending that I’m going to be the one to survive. I’m President Snow’s granddaughter, and they want to end his legacy.

  
“That’s probably for the best,” Katniss looks at her nails. “Fewer people will be heartbroken.”

  
“So… do you have any advice for me, as my mentor?” I ask, looking up at her and noting that the whole “never meet your idols” advice really is good.

  
“Stay alive,” she says, and sweeps out of the room, leaving me gasping a little. 


End file.
